


stage fright

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Heavy-handed metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: you've never been on a stage set this high, / built up to fall down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about the Mitchell Investigation.
> 
> It's kind of precious with the formatting and whatnot, but whatevs.

you've been under bright lights before  
but the bright lights have never been _this_ bright.  
you've never been on a stage set this high,  
built up to fall down.  
tarnished stars  
falling faster  
than the sky can reach out her  
arms to catch them,  
until not one is left to light the way.  
penetration invasive,  
interrogation pervasive,  
mccarthyism in a new light.

( _stage fright_ )

the castles are burning brightly,  
the house of cards is falling fast.  
how much longer till it all comes

 

apart?

( _not with a bang but a whimper_ )


End file.
